


The Wilson Residence

by bigred_ashlyn



Series: The Boys are Gone [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigred_ashlyn/pseuds/bigred_ashlyn
Summary: Carrie and Julie start their investigation at the Wilson House and asks her dad about the group only for him to get weird and ask to see Carrie for a second alone.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson
Series: The Boys are Gone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Wilson Residence

“My dad isn’t home yet. I thought he would be, but there must be something going on at the studio. I can get you something to eat in the meantime.”   
“Oh that’s a fine. I’ll take a water then,” Julie said, awkwardly standing in Carrie’s doorway.   
“So uh, how can the boys be missing if they’re holograms or whatever you said. I never quite understood what you meant by that but technology goes over my head sometimes.”   
“It’s me Julie, Carrie. You don’t need to act dumb.”   
“I’m not acting. I seriously don’t understand how your tech works.”   
“Neither do I,” Julie muttered under her breath before coughing to attempt to cover it up.”So. Ok what happened was. None of the boys showed up for rehearsal today. And Luke was supposed to show me a new song and…”   
“What’s the deal with you two? Is it possible to date a hologram?”   
“He’s-He’s still a person. And uh, we haven’t really defined-”   
Carrie started laughing. “You always were clueless with boys. I mean I suck with them, but you-you’re a different breed.”   
Julie laughed too.   
She walks towards the beige countertop and takes a seat on a stool.  
“Are you sad that you and Nick broke up? I ran into him at school today, and yeah something was definitely off.”  
“I mean we weren’t that close. And I think I was just using him as a placeholder. Like my dad isn’t around all the time. He tries his best, he does-wait, why am I telling you this? You’re probably just going to tell Flynn and then I’ll be Carrie the bitch with daddy issues and a bad romantic track record.”   
“I wouldn’t say that.”   
“You’d put it nicer because you’re Julie, but that’d be the gist. And then Flynn would probably make a comment that sounds just how I put it.”  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I was just trying to make conversation and I didn’t think you’d be so-”   
“Emotionally bleedy?”   
“Yeah. That’s oddly a good term for it.”   
Carrie hands Julie a glass of water, managing to remember that Julie had asked for it, and watches as Julie takes a sip.   
“I’m sad but I’m not just sad about Nick. I’m sad about a lot of things. I’m sure you get it.”   
Julie sets her glass on the corner. “I’m actually in a pretty good place right now. But yeah, when my mom died, that whole year I was sad about her but other stuff happened too.”   
Carrie nods.   
The door swings open as Mr. Trevor “Bobby” Wilson walks through the door. He glances over at Carrie shrugging. His jaw falls as he notices Julie casually sipping a glass of water and a smile on Carrie’s face. Huh. It’s been a while since he’s seen those two things together.   
“Hey, Carrie. Julie. I was going to head upstairs. It’s been a really long-” he yawns, “day. But if you girls need anything please let me know.”   
He walks towards the stairs as Julie jumps out of her seat and stumbles towards Bobby. “There was something actually. What do you know about a band named Sunset Curve?”  
Bobby gulped.   
“Sunset Curve… I haven’t, uh, heard of that band in ages. What- what brought this up?”   
Carrie and Julie exchange a look. Carrie nods before Julie goes forward with questioning leaving Bobby anxiously twitching with the fabric of his pants and his fingers.   
“I found a CD in my mom’s stuff that said Sunset Curve, and I hadn’t really heard of them before. I did a google search and all that. And then it occurred to me that who knows niche music better than Mr. Wilson, so I talked to Carrie and we decided that today would be the best day to ask you.”   
Carrie smiled and nodded, her brain still trying to calculate how far Julie would take this.   
“I-I would have to check my records you know. I know a lot of bands. Carrie really should’ve vouched for that. And my memory kinda sucks. Again Carrie can vouch for that.”   
Carrie flinched at the last comment but Julie’s attention was so focused on Mr. Wilson that she failed to notice. Julie furrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer.   
“Yeah, but this would’ve been back when you were a teenager. I’m sure you would remember. A band of four guys. I can only remember three of their names though. Alex Mercer, Reggie Peters,” Julie paused, “Luke Patterson.”   
“Yeah, okay. Sunset Curve. The boys died in some weird hot dog accident. Your mom was a fan of theirs I think.”   
“Did you know them?”   
“I wasn’t close with them. But I was a part of the band. Don’t think they liked me much tho. They definitely wouldn’t like me now.”   
“Is there anything else about them you can recall?”   
“They used to practice in your mom’s old studio. I-I really don’t know what you’re looking for. They’re dead. Been dead for decades. If you like their music, cool. But there’s nothing more I can do for you. Carrie, can I see you for a second?”   
“Uh, sure, Dad. Excuse us, Julie.”   
“Yeah, sure, Carrie,” Julie says, turning her attention back to her finished glass of water on the counter. That was weird. “Should I go actually?”   
“Julie, it shouldn’t be long.”   
“Yeah, and you guys were having such a good time right?” Bobby asks as Carrie aggressively nods towards Julie.   
“We were, but I think I’m going to go.”   
“Oh, okay. See you at school.” 

To flynn: found out nothing :( except for the fact that mr wilson is super weird about sunset curve and i think he’s mad at carrie for letting me bring it up.   
from flynn: yeah, that sucks. but if all he knows is that sunset curve is dead, was he really going to tell you anything in the first place?   
To flynn: idk i thought maybe. He gets really weird about them. He did tell me that he was in the band so i think that might be new information. Or maybe I just never put two and two together before.   
From flynn: are you still there? At carrie’s?   
To flynn: No. once mr wilson got super weird, he wanted to speak to carrie in private. And i thought it would be best to go. I have enough family drama, i don’t think it’s in anyone’s best interest if i get involved in theirs.   
From flynn: definitely. besides it’s not like carrie is our friend.   
To flynn: i don’t know what i was thinking. meet up tomorrow?   
From flynn: sounds like a plan, disappointment.   
To flynn: glad to hear it, underachiever. 

Julie took one last glance back at the Wilson House before heading home.   
She refrained from voicing out loud the thoughts in her head no matter how much she wanted to. Life made more sense when she was able to voice her thoughts aloud, and the number of people she could do that with was cut in half with the boys missing. Maybe when she got home they would be there. Maybe she had freaked out over nothing.   
However, when she opened the doors to her mom’s studio, she was met with nothing but an empty house and unused band equipment.   
She was not wrong.   
The boys were still gone.


End file.
